Jeongin School Life
by ChanJeong99
Summary: Jeongin sungguh tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan jadi rebutan para penghuni sekolah di sekolah barunya. (Summary gagal) AllxJeongin, Harem!Jeongin Stray Kids
1. New Friends

**Author: DY Kyunie**

 **Pairing: Stray Kids x Yang Jeongin, All x Jeongin** , **Harem!Jeongin**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Shounen-ai/Yaoi**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Stray Kids milik JYP ent.**

 **\- Don't Like, Don't Read -**

.

.

.

Stray High School adalah sekolah elite khusus laki-laki berbasis Internasional yang terletak di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Banyak siswa cerdas yang bertalenta bersekolah disana. Entah dibidang Akting, Musik, Olahraga dan lainya.

Yang Jeong In. Atau biasa disapa Jeongin, siswa pindahan dari Busan.

Kini ia tengah berdiri di depan gerbang Stray High School.

Jantungnya berdegub 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Karena efek dari menjadi siswa baru di pertengahan semester.

Sekolah ini sungguh besar, Jeongin yakin mungkin dia bisa tersesat. Dan untungnya dia membawa denah sekolah di ransel hitam miliknya.

Jeongin mulai sibuk dengan ranselnya untuk mencari securik kertas berisi denah.

 _Eh? Sebentar... Kenapa denahnya tidak ada? Apakah dia meletakkannya di tempat yang lain?_

Kali ini Jeongin merogoh kopernya yang sebelumnya tidak ia hiraukan.

Namun nihil, barang yang ia cari tetap tidak bisa ia temukan.

Jeongin mulai berfikir, untuk mengingat-ingat kembali. Dimana terakhir ia letakan denah tersebut.

Seketika Jeongin memasang wajah lesu saat mengingatnya.

Ia ingat sekarang, jika denahnya ia letakkan di lacinya tadi pagi.

Lagipula yang mengepak koper dan raselnya kan ibunya. Dan ia tidak memberitahukan sang ibu jika ada denah sekolah di laci meja belajarnya.

Kini Jeongin merogoh saku celananya dan mulai membuka layar kunci ponselnya.

Ia ragu, apakah harus menelpon ibunya atau tidak.

Jika ia menelpon, dan meminta sang ibu hanya untuk datang mengantarkan sebuah denah, rasanya tidak mungkin.

Karena mengingat jarak rumah dan sekolah yang menumpuh 3 jam lamanya.

Jeongin tidak mau membuat Orang tuanya repot karena dia.

.

.

Dengan hati berat, Jeongin kembali memakai ranselnya. Dan menggeret kopernya.

Dia seperti anak hilang di sekolah yang luas ini. Ia juga tidak tau letak ruang kepala sekolah dimana.

Mau bertanya, namun Jeongin tidak melihat satu pun siswa yang berkeliaran di sekitanya.

Mengingat sekarang jam tengah menunjukkan angka 9:30. Sudah dipastikan para siswa sekarang sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Yaitu belajar.

Tanpa Jeongin sadari. Dari arah belakang, tampak seorang siswa yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dan mulai mendekatinya.

"Hey!" Siswa misterius tersebut menepuk bahu kiri Jeongin.

Jeongin terkejut atas kehadiran sesosok laki-laki di belakangnya.

Jeongin membalikan badan mungilnya, dan dapat melihat seorang siswa berseragam sekolah sedikit berantakan berada di hadapannya.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan?" Seperti mengerti apa yang dibutuhkan Jeongin. Siswa dihadapannya memberi tawaran untuk membantu.

"Ah... Itu, saya ingin ke ruang kepala sekolah. Hanya saja saya tidak tau letaknya." Jeongin berkata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sejujurnya Jeongin orang yang pendiam. Jadi saat melihat orang asing, Jantungnya akan berpacu lebih cepat, dan kegugupan mulai menyerangnya.

"Mau aku tunjukkan jalannya?" Sosok dihadapannya sekali lagi menawari bantuan.

 _Sepertinya dia orang baik._

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Jeongin untuk meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja. Kajja!" Siswa tersebut, tanpa Jeongin suruh, mengambil alih kopernya. Dan tangan kiri siswa tersebut menggenggam tangan kanan miliknya.

Jeongin tidak dapat berkata-kata, karena dia bingung.

"Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Siswa disampinya membuka suara saat mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Nama saya Yang Jeongin. Biasa dipanggil Jeongin. Murid pindahan dari Busan. Dan saya kelas 10. Sa-salam kenal." Jeongin memperkenalkan diri dan tidak lupa membungkuk hormat.

Setelah selesai membungkuk, Jeongin dapat melihat siswa dihadapannya terkekeh pelan.

 _Dia sangat menarik dan polos._

"Jeongin-ah, kau terlalu formal." Laki-laki tersebut masih saja terkekeh geli.

Jeongin hanya tersenyum kikuk karena malu.

"Namaku Kim Seungmin. Kau bisa panggil aku Seungmin. Dan kita seangkatan." Seungmin, laki-laki dihadapannya tersenyum sehingga memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

Jeongin membalas senyum Seungmin.

Dan mereka kembali berjalan beriringan dengan Seungmin yang kembali menggandeng tangan Jeongin.

Jeongin tidak keberatan tangannya digenggam oleh Seungmin. Dan ia rasa ia akan sangat akrab kedepannya dengan Seungmin.

.

.

.

Hampir 15 menit mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai ketujuan utama mereka.

Seungmin mulai membuka suara.

"Ok, kita sudah sampai. Masuklah."

"Hm, baiklah." Jeongin membalas dengan senyum manisnya dan menampilkan gigi kecilnya yang berbehel.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Seungmin berkata setengah berbisik, dan mengepalkan tangannya. Tanda menyemangati.

.

.

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 10 menit. Seungmin dapat melihat Jeongin yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Seungmin penasaran.

"Aku akan masuk di kelas 10-1 dan besok sudah bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Dan seharian ini aku bisa bersantai di asrama." Jeongin menjeda.

"Apa ini kebetulan? Kita sekelas Jeongin-ah!" Seungmin berseru senang.

"Jinjayo?" Jeongin bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Benar Jeongin-ah!" Dengan tiba-tiba Seungmin memeluk tubuh kecilnya.

Tapi Jeongin tidak menghiraukan pelukan tersebut, karena fokus dengan selembar kertas ditangannya.

"Lalu, aku akan ditempatkan di asrama A dan... Ah! Nomor 126. Tapi, aku kurang mengerti dengan denah ini." Jeongin memulai kebiasaannya, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat dia bingung.

Seungmin melepas pelukannya.

"Biar ku bantu, kajja!"

Dengan semangat, Seungmin kembali menarik pergelangan Jeongin dan tangan satunya sibuk membawa koper Jeongin.

.

.

.

"Sampai."

"Terima kasih Seungmin-ah." Jeongin mengambil alih kopernya dari tangan Seungmin.

"Kau tau, aku sangat kenal dengan roommatemu ini. Aku yakin kalian pasti akan akrab." Setelah mengatakannya, Seungmin beralih melihat jam digital yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya.

"Aku akan telambat. Jadi aku harus pergi sekarang. Ok, bye Jeongin-ah!" Seungmin meninggalkan Jeongin sambil sedikit berlari.

Jeongin jadi agak sedikit kesepian atas kepergian teman barunya, Seungmin.

Ia pun menghela nafasnya pasrah dan merogoh saku celananya untuk menemukan kunci kamarnya dan mulai membuka pintu yang akan menjadi kamarnya tersebut.

Kata pertama yang Jeongin pikirkan saat memasuki kamar tersebut adalah...

Jorok!

Sungguh kamar ini sangat berantakan.

Baju berserakan dimana-mana. Buku yang berantakan di meja. Dan apa itu? Noda saus ramyun yang berserakan dilantai?

Sepertinya sebelum beristirahat, dia perlu membersihkan kamar ini.

Karena asal tau saja, Jeongin sungguh benci dengat kata berantakan.

.

.

.

To be Continued


	2. A New Roommate

"Argh... Panasnya..." Tampak seorang siswa yang mengipas-ngipas wajahnya menggunakan tangannya. Mencoba untuk mengurangi suhu panas yang berasal dari sang surya.

"Jisung-ah!" Seorang siswa dengan seragam kusut dan wajah yang dipenuhi keringat menghampiri siswa lainnya yang tengah bersender di bawah pohon.

"Ya, Seungmin-ah, bisa tidak kau tidak telat?" Siswa bername tag Jisung memaki-maki siswa dihadapannya, Seungmin.

"Ah... Mian. Tadi aku bertemu dengan rubah kecil di dekat gerbang." Seungmin mengatupkan telapak tangannya, mencoba meminta maaf.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan hewan?" Jisung menatap sinis mendengar alasan Seungmin.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Rubah ini bukan hewan sungguhan Jisung-ah. Dia itu manusia." Ujar Seungmin dengan sedikit antusias.

Jisung mentap jengkel ke arah Seungmin.

"Kau tau, dia sungguh manis dan polos. Aku yakin, kau pasti akan menyukainya. Tapi kau tidak aku ijinkan untuk menyukainya. Karena dia milikku, dan aku lah yang pertama menemukannya." Lanjut Seungmin sembari tersenyum berseri-seri membayangkan dia dapat berduaan bersama dengan orang yang ia temui tadi.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar ocehanmu, Seungmin." Jisung masih mempertahankan ekspresi jengkelnya.

"Aku sungguh lapar. Ayo ke kantin, sebelum waktu istirahat."

Jisung membuyarkan lamunan Seungmin dengan cara menarik kerah belakang kemejanya. Berusaha untuk menggeret laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ya, Jisung!" Seungmin hanya bisa pasrah digeret-geret seperti karung beras.

.

.

.

Di kantin hanya tampak Jisung dan Seungmin yang sedang makan. Karena bel istirahat belum berkumandang.

Mengapa Seungmin dan Jisung bisa makan dengan santainya di kantin, mengingat sekarang bukan waktunya istirahat?

Jawabannya adalah, mereka sedang membolos.

Hampir setiap hari mereka membolos dari pelajaran.

Menurut mereka, masa muda adalah masa yang pas untuk bersenang-senang.

Walupun sering membolos, kedua sejoli ini sangat pandai dalam pelajaran. Sehingga nilai mereka pun tidak pernah anjlok.

Kelakuannya saja nakal, namun otak mereka sangat encer.

.

.

"Jadi... Ceritakan dengan detail rubah kecil itu. Mungkin dia bisa saja kita jadikan bahan bully." Jisung membuka suara setelah sebelumnya ia dengan khitmat memakan burger chesse miliknya.

"Penasaran heh..." Seungmin membalas dengan menampilkan senyum miringnya.

"Sialan kau!"

Ingin rasanya Jisung melempar wajah sok tampan di hadapannya menggunakan kaleng soda di tangannya.

Sungguh, wajahnya sangat membuat ia jengkel dan menjadi tidak berselera lagi untuk makan.

Seungmin hanya tertawa melihat wajah Jisung yang tampak kusut.

"Hm, yah seperti itulah. Dia siswa yang manis, dan terlihat sangat polos. Ah! Dan jangan lupakan, senyumnya yang hampir saja membuatku khilaf ditempat. Kau tau! Ingin sekali aku membawanya pulang dan tidak ada satupun yang boleh menyentuhnya. Oh sungguh ciptaan tuhan yang sangat indah." Seungmin menjelaskan panjang kali lebar dengan senyum yang terlihat (menurut Jisung) seperti ahjusshi-ahjusshi butuh belaian.

Jujur, Jisung yang mendengarnya jadi semakin penasaran. Karena jarang-jarang temannya bisa tertarik dengan seseorang.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jisung kembali.

"Ada kabar buruk untukku. Dan kabar baik untukmu Jisung-ah." Seungmin menatap sebal Jisung.

Hey! Jisung tidak mengingat pernah berbuat salah hari ini. Dan seharusnya dia yang menatap Seungmin sebal karena harus menunggu laki-laki di depannya kurang lebih 1 jam di bawah teriknya sinar matahari.

Untungnya panasnya tidak sepanas di negara yang sebelumnya pernah ia kunjungi.

"Oh iya, aku belum memberi tahu namanya. Namanya Yang Jeongin. Dia seklas dengan kita, dan teman room mate mu. Aku iri denganmu Jisung-ah!" Seungmin berkata dengan lesu.

"Bertukarlah kamar denganku Jisung-ah, jebal!" Seungmin yang tadinya duduk di hadapannya, kini berpindah kesamping kanannya. Dan tangannya ia katupkan, tanda memohon.

Sepertinya Jisung harus membuat Seungmin pelajaran karena sudah membuat ia kesal hampir seharian ini.

"A-ni-yo!" Senyum kemenangan terlihat di wajah Jisung.

Sebelum Seungmin membalas, bel istirahat mulai terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Jisung dengan gesit meninggalkan Seungmin dan memberi salam perpisahan.

"Thanks infonya Seungmin-ah~ Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan anak itu. Bye~"

Seungmin hanya terbengong ditinggalkan Jisung.

"Aish... Ya, Jisung-ah!!!" Seungmin berteriak kesal dan mengakibatkan seluruh penghuni kantin menatapnya penasaran.

.

.

.

"Hah... Lelah sekali" Jisung mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menggeret ranselnya.

Hari ini hari yang paling melelahkan bagi Jisung.

Saat ia meninggalkan Seungmin di kantin tadi, Byung Bang Chan dan temannya menemukan dirinya yang ketahuan membolos.

Pasti seongsaenim nyentrik itu yang menyuruh ketua osis ini untuk memaksanya masuk kelas.

Demi apa, hal yang paling ia hindari terjadi juga.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia menggeret kaki-kakinya menuju kelas, untuk mengikuti pelajaran Park Seongsaenim.

Dan setelah bel pulang, ia lanjutkan dengan ikut kelas musik.

Dia mengambil rap sebagai minatnya, dan suaranya hampir habis karena ngerap sambil sedikit berteriak tadi.

.

.

Beralih dengan Jisung yang sudah sampai didepan kamarnya.

Ia bingung, mengapa pintunya tidak terkunci?

 _Dan astaga! Peri datang darimana yang telah membersihkan kamarnya?_

Jisung melongo memandang kamarnya yang tidak berantakan.

Jisung masih ingat. Sebelum ia meninggalkan kamarnya, baju kotornya seharusnya ada di atas meja belajar dan bukannya berada di keranjang cucian.

1 detik, menatap tidak percaya

15 detik mengerjap mata, bingung

25 detik...

Ia ingat sekarang.

Bukankah ada seseorang yang akan menjadi room matenya?

Hampir saja terlupakan karena efek dari kelelahan.

Tatapan Jisung beralih ke ranjang kasur miliknya.

Dia dapat melihat sesosok yang menutupi dirinya hingga kepala menggunakan selimutnya. Dan hanya menyisakan rambut hitamnya yang menyembul.

Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menggemaskan.

Jisung mencoba untuk menyibak selimut yang menutupi sosok dihadapannya...

Dan...

.

.

.

"Jisung-ah! Jeongin-ah! Aku berkunjung!!!"

Dengan tidak elitnya, pintu kamar Jisung di dobrak keras oleh Seungmin sembari berteriak kesetanan.

Sehingga hal itu membuat seseorang yang tampak sedang tertidur dengan pulas, kini terbangun karena terkejut.

"Ya bodoh! Bisa tidak mengetuk dulu sebelum masuk? Dan jangan berteriak-teriak bodoh! Disini asrama, bukan kebun binatang!" Jisung membentak si pelaku pembuat onar dikamarnya.

Dan Seungmin hanya terkekeh dan memasang wajah sok polosnya.

"Hm... Nuguseyo?"

Sosok yang berada di kasur Jisung membuka suara.

"Jeongin-ah!!!" Seungmin menerjang tubuh mungil Jeongin sehingga membuatnya limbung dan kembali terbaring di ranjang tersebut.

Jeongin tampak tidak berdaya di pelukan Seungmin. Mungkin efek dari bangun tidur, pikir Jisung.

"Ya, Seungmin bodoh! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" Jisung mencoba melepas paksa pelukan Seungmin. Merasa kasihan dengan Jeongin yang terlihat sulit bernafas.

"Jeongin-ah mianhae. Gwaenchana?" Seungmin bertanya kepada Jeongin saat ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Gwaenchanayo." Jeongin tampak tersenyum dengan paksa.

"Ck, keluar kau Seungmin! Kau membuat anak ini kesakitan."

"Kan tadi aku sudah minta maaf."

"Keluar dari kamarku Seungmin!"

"Ne, ne, ne. Araseo!"

Seungmin pun beranjak dari kamar tersebut, namun sebelum ia pergi. Ia mengambil kesempatan mencium pipi Jeongin. Dan perlakuan tersebut membuat Jeongin jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh!" Jisung hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menggerutu melihat betapa mesumnya temannya.

Pandangannya mulai sepenuhnya beralih ke siswa yang dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Ekhm.." Jisung berdehem pelan, karena tenggorokannya agak sedikit gatal karena kebanyakan berteriak.

"Kau anak baru bukan? Mulai saat ini kita menjadi room mate. Namaku Han Jisung. Kau bisa memanggilku Jisung." Jisung membuka suara dan mulai memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat.

"Annyeong. Namaku Yang Jeongin. Aku kelas 10-1. Sa-salam kenal." Jeongin juga memperkenalkan dirinya. Dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Jangan terlalu gugup Jeongin-ah. Rileks, rileks." Jisung mulai mencairkan suasana canggung. Terutama Jeongin yang tampak sedikit takut dengan dirinya.

"Ah... Ne." Jeongin tersenyum manis dan memulai kebiasaannya, menggaruk kepalanya.

 _Jeongin sungguh polos._

 _Bisa gawat jika ia terus berdekatan dengan Seungmin._

.

.

.

To be continued

 **Authors note:**

Pertama-tama (kaya baca pidato aja), aku mau berterima kasih dengan reader yang mau aja baca ff abal-abal plus gaje ini. Dan maaf aku nyampah ff di fandom Stray Kids. Sebenarnya aku cuman iseng-iseng buat ff fandom ini, ditambah main charaternya Yang Jeongin. Dan entah kenapa malah kebablasan pengen bikin ff terus karena sudah adiktif dengan keimutan Jeonginie.

Oh iya, aku juga ingin berterima kasih dengan reader yang sudah fav, follow dan review ff gaje ini. (Maaf reviewnya gak aku balas karena mager) Khamshamida... /bungkuk hormat.

Dan just info, aku ada buat fanart Jeongin yang aku upload di IG dan Pixiv ku. Kalian bisa cek IG dan Pixiv ku dengan nama @rima_jun. Jangan lupa difollow /ini ceritanya lagi promote/ Yang mau di folback bisa pm di IG. Dan itu juga sebenarnya iseng-iseng bikinnya.

Maaf panjang banget ini authors notenya. Terserah, mau dibaca juga gak papa.

Ok, sekian dan terima Jeongin. /dihajar masa.


	3. Music Class

Sinar matahari mulai mengintip dari sela-sela jendela bertirai yang tampak terbuka sedikit.

Burung-burung mulai berkicau. Menghasilakn melodi indah di pagi yang cerah.

Jeongin mulai bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, dan mematikan alarm yang sedari tadi berdering di meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ia dapat melihat teman sekamarnya, Jisung. Masih tertidur di kasurnya.

Ingin membangunkan, namun Jeongin mengurungkan niatnya, dan berlalu pergi untuk mandi.

.

.

.

Selesai dengan urusan mandinya, Jeongin keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk yang meliliti daerah privasinya dan handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut basahnya.

Jeongin mulai membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mencari seragam sekolah yang akan ia kenakan.

Namun aktivitasnya terhenti saat ia melihat jam menunjukkan angka 6:45 dan Jisung masih saja tidur dengan pulasnya.

Dengan segenap keberanian, Jeongin mulai membangunkan Jisung.

"Jisung-ssi, ireona."

Namun sang empu tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

Merasa jengkel, Jeongin mengguncang sedikit tubuh Jisung.

"Jisung-ssi, ireona!"

Jisung mulai membuka matanya saat tubuhnya diguncang oleh seseorang dan merasakan air yang menentes ke pipinya.

"Engh..."

Jisung mengucek matanya.

Masih mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya, melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

Mengenal sosok dihadapannya, Jisung tampak sedikit tersentak ditempatnya.

Dengan reflek, ia berdiri dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jeongin yang tampak kebingungan.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Bagaimana bisa ia membangunkanku tanpa mengenakan pakaian seperti itu? Dan astaga! Apa-apaan tadi wajah i- Argh... Lama-lama aku bisa ketularan mesumnya Seungmin." Jisung membasuh wajahnya dengan sedikit kasar. Mencoba menghilangkan imajinasinya tentang teman sekamaranya.

"Bisa gila aku jika begini terus."

Jisung mulai mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya dengan mandi.

.

.

.

Sesudahnya dengan urusan kamar mandi, Jisung dapat melihat Jeongin yang tampak membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Jeongin-ah, karena kita sekelas, bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama saja? Sekalian kita sarapan bersama dikantin."

Jeongin menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Jisung.

"Bolehkah?" Jeongin bertanya.

"Tentu saja." Jisung meyakinkan.

"Gomawo Jisung-ssi." Jeongin tersenyum yang menurut Jisung sangat manis.

Ingin rasanya ia memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut saking gemasnya.

Namun pikiran tersebut ia tepis, dan ia membalas senyum tersebut dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Panggil saja Jisung, Jeonginie."

.

.

.

"Kajja!" Setelah mereka memakai sepatu, Jisung menggenggam tangan Jeongin dan berlalu dari kamar mereka.

Seperti kata Jisung sebelumnya, mereka sarapan bersama di kafetaria.

Jeongin memilih sandwich dan Jisung memilih fried chicken kesukaannya sebagai menu sarapannya.

"Jeongin-ah!!!" Dari pintu masuk kafetaria, Seungmin dengan ceria berlari kearah meja Jisung dan Jeongin.

Seungmin lalu duduk di samping kanan Jeongin.

Jisung yang ada di sebrang meja jadi merasa jengkel melihat Seungmin menempel dengan Jeongin.

"Seungmin-ah kau tidak sarapan?" Jeongin membuka suara.

"Aniyo, melihatmu makan saja sudah membuatku kenyang." Seungmin berkata dengan senyum idiot menurut Jisung.

Jisung memperagakan seperti orang yang hendak muntah, setelah mendengar gombalan Seungmin.

Seungmin yang melihatnya, hanya menatap sinis dan fokusnya kembali kepada Jeongin.

"Jeongin-ah, disini." Seungmin berkata dan menunjuk pipi kanannya mencoba memberi tahu bahwa ada sesuatu di pipi Jeongin.

"Eh? Ada apa? Dimana?"

"Disi..."

Seungmin tidak melanjutkan karena mendengar bel masuk mulai berdering.

Dan hal itu membuat Seungmin kecolongan.

Kali ini dengan gesit, Jisung menarik tangan Jeongin dan meninggalkannya.

Jangan lupa tangan kanan Jisung yang membersihkan pipi Jeongin dari noda saus tadi.

Jisung menampilakan senyum kemenangan diwajahnya, dan berbisik.

"I'm win!"

"Sialan kau Jisung-ah!" Seungmin berdecak kesal ditempatnya. Dan lagi-lagi ia menjadi objek tatapan para siswa.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikelas, Jisung, Jeongin dan Seungmin menjadi pusat perhatian kelas.

Lebih tepatnya Jeongin lah yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dan jujur, itu membuat Jeongin sedikit risih.

"Seungmin-ah, ambilkan meja dan kursi untuk Jeonginie." Pinta Jisung.

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" Bantah Seungmin.

"Untuk Jeonginie, Seungmin-ah." Jisung memperjelas.

"Ne, ne, ne. Araseo!" Seungmin mengalah dan memindahkan kursi dan meja yang berada di sudut kelas.

Ia meletakkan meja dan kursi tersebut di deretan paling belakang barisan. Berdekatan dengan tempat duduknya dan Jisung.

"Jeongin-ah, kau bisa duduk ditempatku jika kau tidak suka duduk dibelakang." Seungmin menawari.

"Aniyo, aku duduk disini saja." Jeongin meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di kursi yang Seungmin ambil tadi.

"Gomawo Seungmin-ah." Dan lagi, Jeongin tersenyum dengan manisnya. Membuat seisi kelas gemas melihatnya.

Fokus siswa pun kini beralih kepada seongsaenim yang tiba-tiba memasuki kelas, dan Jeongin dengan kikuk disuruh memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat mulai berdering.

Jeongin mulai membereskan peralatan sekolahnya yang berhamburan di atas meja.

"Jeongin-ah!" Seungmin menggeser kursinya agar berdekatan dengan Jeongin.

"Kau mau ikut kegiatan apa?" Tanya Seungmin dengan riangnya.

"Aku ikut kelas musik." Lanjutnya

"Dan aku berada di kelas vokal. Sedangkan dia," Seungmin menunjuk Jisung yang ada di sebrang meja dengan dagunya, "Ikut di kelas musik juga. Rap lebih tepatnya."

"Aku masih bingung." Jeongin menjawab.

"Bagaimana jika Jeongin-ah ikut kelas musik juga?" Seungmin memberi saran.

"Tapi aku hanya bisa memainkan piano." Jeongin menjawab seperti tidak yakin dengan kemampuannya.

"Piano? Kau sudah menghafal berapa lagu?" Jisung yang sedari tadi diam saja, membuka suara.

Ia sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan obrolan mereka.

"Tidak banyak, ku rasa 10 lagu." Jeongin tampak menghitung menggunakan jari-jarinya.

"Serius? Itu termasuk banyak Jeonginie!" Jisung mulai berseru heboh.

Untungnya penghuni kelas sudah meninggalkan kelas tersebut, sehingga tidak akan ada yang terganggu dengan seruan Jisung.

Jeongin hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lebih baik kau coba saja ikut kelas musik. Bagaimana?" Seungmin kali ini mencoba meyakinkan Jeongin.

"Akan aku coba."

"Ok, nanti setelah kelas selesai, aku dan Jisung-ah akan mengantarkanmu ke kelas musik." Seungmin menangkup tangan kanan Jeongin menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Gomawo." Jeongin berkata dengan senyum lebar yang membuat gigi berbehelnya terlihat. Dan hal itu membuat Jeongin menjadi dua kali lipat lebih imut.

.

.

.

Kini, Jeongin, Jisung dan Seungmin tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas musik.

Saat Seungmin ingin membuka pintu tersebut, tiba-tiba mereka dihampiri oleh seongsaenim yang berpakaian nyentrik.

"Jisung-ssi, Seungmin-ssi!" Panggil seongsaenim tersebut.

Mengenal panggilan tersebut, tubuh Seungmin dan Jisung seketika menjadi tegang.

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ , mereka membalikan badannya.

"A-annyeong haseyo Park seongsaenim!" Seru mereka serempak sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Jeongin pun juga mengikuti mereka. Membungkuk hormat kepada sosok yang Jisung dan Seungmin sebut Park Seongsaenim.

"Kalian tidak ada kegiatan bukan? Jadi kalian berdua punya pekerjaan, yaitu membersihkan wc. Anggap saja itu sebagai hukuman karena hampir 3 hari kalian tidak mengikuti pelajaranku." Seongsaenim tersebut berkata sembari tersenyum.

Seongsaenim tersebut pun berlalu pergi setelah mengatakan, "Ah, jangan lupa dibersihkan sampai tidak ada satu pun noda yang terlihat!"

Jisung dan Seungmin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghebuskan nafas kasar dan mengumpat.

"Jeongin-ah, sepertinya kita tidak bisa menemanimu. Apa kau bisa sendiri?" Seungmin jadi merasa bersalah, karena tidak bisa menemani calon pacarnya.

"Tentu."

"Kau yakin?"

Jeongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda meyakinkan mereka.

Dengan berat hati, Jisung dan Seungmin pun pergi meninggalkan Jeongin sendirian yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk kelas musik.

Dengan nafas sedikit tercekat, Jeongin membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

Ruangannya tampak sangat besar dengan dipenuhi banyak kaca.

Namun sayang ruangan tersebut sedikit gelap, karena pencahayaan satu-satunya hanyalah sebuah jendela kecil yang tertutup gorden.

Dari langkah pertamanya memasuki ruangan tersebut, Jeongin dapat mendengar alunan melodi dari sebuah piano.

Menyadari keberadaan Jeongin, sosok yang tengah memainkan piano itu, menghentikan permainannya.

Jeongin dapat melihat sosok laki-laki berseragam sama dengannya, datang menghampiri dirinya.

Entah kenapa Jeongin merasa takut dengan orang tersebut. Dan tanpa sadar ia melangkah mundur, sehingga punggung kecilnya menabrak pintu yang ia tutup tadi.

Sosok dihadapannya mulai mencondongkan tubuh tingginya ke arah Jeongin. Dan mendekatkan wajahnya kesisi kanan wajah Jeongin.

Reflek, matanya ia pejamkan.

Jeongin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di pipi kanannya, sehingga membuatnya menahan nafas saking takutnya.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Jeongin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why you so cute?"

.

.

.

To be Continued.


	4. Sunbaenim

Jeongin dapat melihat sosok laki-laki berseragam sama dengannya, datang menghampiri dirinya.

Entah kenapa Jeongin merasa takut dengan orang tersebut. Dan tanpa sadar ia melangkah mundur, sehingga punggung kecilnya menabrak pintu yang ia tutup tadi.

Sosok dihadapannya mulai mencondongkan tubuh tingginya ke arah Jeongin. Dan mendekatkan wajahnya kesisi kanan wajah Jeongin.

Reflek, matanya ia pejamkan.

Jeongin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di pipi kanannya, sehingga membuatnya menahan nafas saking takutnya.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Jeongin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why you so cute?"

.

.

.

Jantung Jeongin berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan ia masih saja tidak berani membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi ia pejam.

"Chan, kau menakutinya." Terdengar sebuah suara yang Jeongin tidak kenali.

Jeongin mulai memberanikan membuka kedua matanya hanya untuk melihat orang yang berbicara tadi.

Namun percuma, ia tetap tidak bisa melihat orang tersebut karena terhalang tubuh besar dan tinggi sosok di depannya.

Seketika ruangan yang minim cahaya tersebut diterangi oleh lampu yang dinyalakan.

Dan kini, Jeongin dapat melihat keseluruhan wajah orang yang menakutinya tadi.

Rambut sedikit keritingnya tampak sangat halus dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kulitnya pun tampak sangat putih. Dan matanya menatap tajam kearah Jeongin. Sehingga membuat Jeongin mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Menjauhlah Chan, dia tampak ketakutan melihat wajahmu." Sosok lain mengintrupsi orang di depannya.

"Apa aku menakutimu?" Sosok dihadapannya bertanya kepada Jeongin.

Jeongin tidak menjawab, karena dia sungguh tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Maaf aku membuatmu takut. Aku hanya bercanda." Laki-laki yang dipanggil Chan tadi terkekeh renyah melihat ekspresi Jeongin. Ia lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jeongin.

Jeongin jadi gugup sendiri ditatap oleh dua orang tak dikenal dihadapannya. Sehingga ia menundukkan kepalanya, dan menggenggam erat tali tas punggungnya.

"Chan, lihatlah. Dia jadi takut. Bahkan dengan ku juga." Siswa disamping Chan membuka suara.

"Mian, mian." Chan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dan mempusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Jeongin dengan penuh minat.

"Hey, kau anak baru?" Chan bertanya pada Jeongin.

Dengan takut-takut Jeongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap laki-laki tersebut.

"I-iya." Tidak sampai 10 detik, Jeongin kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Urus lah. Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab."

"Ya Woojin! Sial!" Chan berteriak melihat temannya meninggalkannya sendiri bersama laki-laki yang sedaritadi menundukkan kepalanya.

Chan jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Mian, sungguh tadi aku hanya bercanda." Chan memegang kedua bahu Jeongin.

"Jadi... Kau ada perlu apa?" Chan bertanya dengan nada sedikit serius.

"A-aku... Ingin me-mendaftar ke klub musik." Jeongin akhirnya bersuara, setelah berdiam diri hampir 10 menit lamanya.

"A-aku sungguh minta maaf karena telah mengganggu." Lanjut Jeongin yang makin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey, hey... Look at me!" Pinta Chan.

Jeongin pun menatap Chan.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Dan sungguh, aku tidak marah kau datang kesini. Jadi santai saja. Ok?" Chan mengusap kepala Jeongin dengan lembut. Dia jadi merasa bersalah karena menakuti anak tersebut.

Jeongin hanya mengangguk paham.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Yang Jeongin, kelas 10-1." Jawab Jeongin singkat.

"Ah... Jadi kau sekelas dengan duo berandal itu ya." Chan berkata lebih seperti dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencatat namamu." Chan meninggalkan Jeongin, dan dia sibuk mencari buku dan pena ditas yang ia letakkan di samping piano yang dia mainkan tadi.

Chan menduduki kursi piano dan menghadap Jeongin. Ia lalu menyuruh Jeongin untuk mendekat padanya, dan duduk di kursi disampingnya.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu ingin masuk ke klub musik?" Chan memulai sesi tanya-jawab.

"Temanku merekomendasikan untuk masuk ke klub ini. Aku tidak pandai menyanyi, hanya saja aku bisa memainkan sedikit piano." Jeongin mencoba menjelaskan.

"Berapa lagu yang bisa kau mainkan?" Tanya Chan lagi dengan nada penuh minat.

"Ku rasa 10 lagu." Jawab Jeongin tidak yakin.

Chan menganggukan kepalnya tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, kau diterima. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku dulu." Kini senyum berkembang di wajah Chan.

"Namaku Byung Bang Chan. Aku ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua klub musik. Dan aku berada ditingkat 12-2." Chan menjelaskan dirinya dengan singkat.

"Ah dan siswa yang bersamaku tadi, dia Kim Woo Jin, dia menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Dan dia sekelas denganku."

Chan makin melebarkan senyumnya, membuat Jeongin ikut tersenyum.

"Jadwal klub musik setiap hari jum'at, sepulang sekolah dan minggu jam 10 pagi. Jadi besok kau bisa mulai bergabung dengan klub ini."

"Aku mengerti sunbae, khamshamida." Jeongin membungkuk hormat kepada yang lebih tua.

"Hey hey, jangan terlalu formal. Panggil saja hyung." Chan berkata dengan senyum yang tidak pernah pudar dari wajahnya.

"Sekarang kau bisa pulang. Atau kau ingin pulang denganku?" Tawar Chan dengan nada jahil.

"Ti-tidak perlu! Ma-maksudku..." Jeongin jadi gugup sendiri setelah ditawari Chan.

Chan hanya terkekeh melihat Jeongin yang gelagapan.

Chan lalu menyambar tas miliknya dan menggenggam pergelangan Jeongin.

Jeongin yang gugup, semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat ia terlalu dekat dengan Chan.

"Rileks Jeonginie rileks."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti itu membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan bersama menuju gedung asrama.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sekamar dengan Jisung?" Chan bertanya saat mereka sampai di depan pintu masuk kamar Jeongin.

"Benar hyung." Jeongin menjawab dengan senyum manis yang tersungging diwajahnya.

"Jika ia melakukan yang aneh-anah, kau bisa bilang padaku. Dan, bolehkan aku meminta nomor ponselmu Jeonginie?"

"Tentu hyung."

Chan merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Ia lalu memberikan ponsel tersebut kepada Jeongin.

"Ini hyung," Jeongin mengembalikan ponsel tersebut ke pemiliknya, setelah ia mengetik beberapa digit nomor ponselnya.

"Gomawo Jeonginie." Chan kembali mengusap kepala Jeongin.

"Baiklah, aku harus ke kamarku juga. Jadi, sampai jumpa besok!" Sebelum meninggalkan Jeongin, Chan menyempatkan untuk mencubit pipi gembil Jeongin karena terlalu gemas dengan wajah manis tersebut.

Wajah Jeongin makin memerah karena diperlakukan seperti itu.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, Jisung dapat melihat interaksi antara Jeongin dengan Chan yang terlihat sangat akrab.

"Sepertinya ia mengincar Jeongin." Jisung bermonolog sendiri.

 _Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!_

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Jisung dan Jeongin sepakat untuk pergi bersama ke klub musik.

Tapi sebelum mereka ke kelas musik, mereka terlebih dahulu mampir ke kamar Seungmin.

Seungmin yang melihat kedatangan Jisung dan Jeongin dengan cepat menarik tangan Jeongin masuk ke dalam kamar yang ia tempati dengan satu penghuni lainnya.

Jisung hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan temannya, dan ikut masuk ke kamar tersebut.

"Yo Felix!" Jisung menyapa room mate Seungmin yang dari tadi sibuk memainkan ponselnya di sofa.

"Yo Jisung-ah!" Sahut Felix dengan mengakat tangan kanannya, namun tatapannya tetap fokus ke ponsel pintarnya.

"Felix-ah, berhenti lah sebentar dengan game mu. Aku akan memperkenalkan orang yang kemarin aku ceritakan." Seungmin mengintrupsi kegiatan Felix.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, laki-laki yang dari tadi dipanggil Felix menatap kesal kearah Seungmin.

"Lalu..." Felix membuka suara dengan nada bosan.

"Kau bisa menakuti Jeonginie bodoh." Jisung memukul belakang kepala Felix dengan pelan. Walaupun pelan tapi tetap saja terasa sakit.

"Sialan kau Jisung!" Felix berteriak kesal melihat Jisung hanya cengengesan di sebelahnya.

Seungmin hanya menatap datar kearah Jisung dan Felix yang saling pukul-memukul satu sama lain.

 _"Kalau dibiarkan ini tidak akan selesai."_ Pikir Seungmin.

"Jeongin kita ke kelas musik saja sekarang. Jadi tidak usah hiraukan mereka." Seungmin membalik tubuh Jeongin dan merangkul bahu tersebut lalu pergi menjauh dari kamarnya.

Jeongin hanya ikut saja tanpa perlawanan.

Tangan kanan Seungmin yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk merangkul bahu Jeongin, kini beralih menggenggam telapak tangan laki-laki tersebut.

Entah kenapa Seungmin sangat senang menggandeng tangan mungil Jeongin.

"Jeongin-ah, apa kau tau. Kau tampak sangat imut menggunakan hoodie kuning yang kau pake ini." Puji Seungmin sembari tersenyum.

Jeongin hanya tersenyum malu mendengar pujian dari Seungmin.

"Ah, apa kau haus?" Seungmin menghentikan langkah mereka tepat di depan _fending machine_.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah koin dan mulai memilih minuman.

"Jeongin-ah kau mau apa?" Seungmin bertanya dengan masih sibuk memilih-milih minuman di depannya.

"Aku ingin..." Jeongin tidak melanjutkan saat ia mendengar teriakan seseorang di belakangnya.

"Ya Seungmin-ah! Kenapa kau meninggalkan kita huh?" Felix berteriak dengan kesal.

"Eh? Kalian sudahan berantemnya?" Tanya Seungmin dengan polosnya.

"Bodoh." Jisung merebut minuman dari tangan Seungmin.

Terlihat sekali Jisung dan Felix tampak kelelahan habis berlari mengejar Seungmin tadi.

"Ya! Itu punyaku!" Seungmin jadi ikut-ikutan berteriak menghadapi tingkah temannya yang seenaknya.

Kini minuman Seungmin beralih ketangan Felix.

"Siapa suruh kau meninggalkan kami." Felix membela diri, diikuti anggukan setuju dari Jisung di sampingnya.

"Ck, terserahlah..." Seungmin kini kembali memilih minuman. Dia membeli 2 botol minuman. Satu untuknya dan satunya untuk ia berikan kepada Jeongin.

Jeongin yang daritadi diam, hanya bisa tersenyum melihat interaksi orang-orang didekatnya.

.

.

.

To be Continued

 **Authors note:**

Gak terasa sudah chapter 4, sebenarnya ini aku bingung endingnya gimana./evil laugh

Jadi aku ikutin ide yang terlintas aja.

Dan, sebelumnya ada yang review klo orang yang nakutin Jeongin itu Felix. Serius, aku waktu nulis itu gak ada kepikiran klo itu Felix. Malah aku dilema mau pilih Hyunjin atau Bang Chan. Dan akhirnya... Tara~ Bang Chan lah orang tersebut.

Dan Hyunjin, Minho dan Changbin belum nongol. Jadi ditunggu ya! /kaya ada aja yang nunggu ff abal-abal ini.

Pokoknya Gomawo untuk para readers dan siders yang sudah membaca ff absurd ini. /kiss and hug

Aku usahain akan update secepatnya, so, see you next chapter yeorobun! /lambai-lambai gaje


	5. Ice Prince

Mereka bereempat sekarang sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas musik. Jisung pun berinisiatif membuka pintu bercat coklat tersebut.

Ruangannya sangat gelap. Mereka menebak, bahwa mereka lah yang sampai pertama di kelas tersebut.

Seungmin meraba dinding di sebelahnya, mencoba untuk mencari seklar lampu. Dan akhirnya 2 lampu neon menerangi ruangan tersebut.

"Wah... Rajin juga ya kalian." Chan menyembul dari pintu masuk, diikuti dengan Woojin yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Lalu... Dimana yang lainnya?" Chan bertanya.

"Entahlah." Felix membalas dengan sedikit malas.

Tiba-tiba dari pintu masuk, datangah 2 orang yang ditunggu-tunggu para penghuni kelas tersebut.

"Kita tidak terlambat bukan?" Tanya satu dari dua orang yang ditunggu tadi.

"1 menit." Chan menatap jam digital yang bertengger di lengan kanan Woojin.

"Mian Chan hyung." Laki-laki tersebut mengatup tangannya, tanda meminta maaf. Terlihat sekali dia sangat merasa bersalah. Sedangkan sosok disampingnya hanya memasang wajah datar.

Jeongin yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, merasakan ada seseorang yang menatap dirinya. Sehingga ia mengedarkan pandangannya.

Dan, ternyata yang tengah menatapnya tersebut adalah sosok yang mereka tunggu tadi.

Bukan, bukan yang memintaa maaf kepada Chan. Melainkan sosok disamping laki-laki tersebut.

Wajahnya sangat seram (menurut Jeongin).

Ia memiliki wajah yang sangat datar, memiliki dagu runcing yang sangat tegas, dan jangan lupa dengan tatapan matanya yang sangat tajam. Lebih tajam dari tatapan Chan kemarin.

Jeongin berkidik ngeri melihatnya, sehingga dia membuang muka ke arah lain. Takut menatap lama orang tersebut.

"Anggota baru?" Sontak para penghuni kelas menatap ke arah orang yang sedang menatap Jeongin dari atas kebawah. Seo Changbin namanya.

"Ah benar, ada anggota baru." Ucap Chan.

"Jeonginie, kau bisa memperkenalkan diri kepada kami." Chan menyuruh Jeongin untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Yah bagaimanapun setangah dari mereka masih belum resmi berkenalan.

"Pst... Jisung-ah, mengapa Chan hyung memanggil Jeongin dengan sebutan 'Jeonginie'?" Bisik Seungmin sembari menyenggol bahu Jisung. Dia sungguh penasaran dengan hubungan Chan dan Jeongin yang terlihat akrab.

"Aku belum cerita ya? Nanti aku jelaskan." Jisung membalas dengan bisikan juga.

"Oh, ok." Seungmin mengangguk paham.

Kini semua pasang mata menatap ke arah Jeongin penuh minat.

Jeongin yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum kaku, mencoba untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Na-namaku Yang Jeongin. Dari kelas 10-1. Dan aku lumayan mahir dalam memainkan piano." Jeongin memberi jeda.

"Jadi, salam kenal." Jeongin memperkenalkan diri singkat. Jujur, dia sangat bingung ingin berkata apa.

"Jeongin-ah sangat imut!" Pekik salah satu penghuni kelas tersebut.

"Diamlah Minho hyung!" Serempak Jisung, Seungmin dan Felix berseru.

"Apa suaraku terlalu keras? Ah mian..." Laki-laki yang dipanggil Minho tadi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi siapa disini yang belum memperkanalkan diri dengan Jeongin?" Chan menatap satu-satu dari mereka lalu menatap Woojin. Tatapannya seolah berkata untuk menyuruh Woojin memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Kim Woo Jin. Kelas 12-2, dan aku wakil ketua OSIS. Aku berada di kelas vokal. Jadi salam kenal juga Jeongin-ah." Woojin tersenyum. Sangat berbeda dengan kemarin yang tidak tersenyum sedikitpun saat menatap Jeongin.

Jeongin membalas senyuman tersebut dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Giliran Minho, Changbin dan..." Jeda Chan.

"Felix, Chan hyung!" Seungmin menunjuk Felix yang sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya, yaitu memainkan ponsel pintar di genggamannya.

"Baiklah, jadi siapa yang mulai duluan?"

Minho mengangkat telapak tangannya dengan antusias.

"Namaku Lee Min Ho, kelas 11-3. Aku sekelas dengan Changbin," Minho merangkul bahu laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya. "Dan aku ikut kelas Dance, jadi salam kenal. Ah ya, panggil saja aku hyung, ne Jeongin-ah." Lanjut Minho, lalu ia menyikut Changbin untuk menyuruhnya memperkenalkan diri juga.

"Ck, sakit bodoh!" Changbin menyumpah-serapahi Minho.

Sudah tau perutnya sakit karena belum makan, malah disikut.

"Seo Changbin. Kelas Rap. Dan seperti yang dibilang Minho tadi, aku sekelas dengannya." Jelas, singkat, padat. Itulah yang mereka pikirkan mendengar Changbin memperkenalkan diri.

"Terakhir, Felix."

Felix berdecak kesal saat melihat avatar yang ia mainkan di ponsel pintarnya mati setelah terganggu dengan panggilan Chan.

Dengan malas, ia mematikan ponselnya dan mengantonginya.

"Ehm.." Felix berdehem merasa tenggorokannya sedikit kering.

"Namaku Lee Felix, kelas 1-2. Dan masuk di kelas Rap." Felix memperkenalkan dirinya tidak kalah singkat dari Changbin.

Suaranya sedikit berat, sehingga Jeongin berfikir Felix memang sangat cocok di kelas Rap.

Merasa janggal, Chan mulai menghitung jumlah anggota yang ia ketuain.

"Dimana Hyunjin?" Tanya Chan saat menyadari satu orang yang tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Eh? Hyunjin hyung masuk ke klub ini? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Seungmin dengan sedikit heboh. Pasalnya Hyunjin, siswa yang memiliki julukan ice prince ini terlihat seperti tidak pernah menyukai hal-hal yang dia anggap tidak penting.

Dan sungguh sebuah keajaiban, Hyunjin masuk ke klub musik yang anggotanya masih terbilang sedikit. Yah penyebabnya karena para siswa lebih suka dengan olahraga dibanding dengan musik.

"Kemarin dia yang mendaftar ingin masuk ke kalas musik. Dia berkata, dia sangat suka dance. Jadi dia mengajukan diri untuk masuk ke kelas Dance." Chan menjelaskan.

Para penghuni kelas tersebut serempak menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Lebih baik kita mulai sa-"

Suara derik pintu terdengar, mengintrupsi Chan.

Seketika atensi seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut menatap penasaran ke arah pintu yang tengah di buka. Dan tampaklah seorang siswa berwajah tampan dengan minim ekspresi memasuki ruangan tersebut. Walaupun berwajah datar, namun ketampanan siswa tersebut malah bertambah dua kali lipat.

"Hyunjin, akhirnya kau datang juga. Dan lain kali jangan datang telat." Nasehat Chan.

"Mian hyung." Hyunjin membungkuk hormat.

"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Dan jangan terlalu formal, araseo?"

"Ne,"

Jisung, Seungmin dan Minho tampak terkejut dengan interaksi antara Chan dan Hyunjin. Bahkan Felix yang tadi asik kembali dengan ponselnya menatap tidak percaya dengan tingkah Hyunjin yang 180 derajat berbeda dari kesehariannya.

Pasalnya sejak kapan mereka terlihat akrab, dan lebih parahnya. Sejak kapan Hyunjin bisa meminta maaf duluan bahkan sambil membungkuk. Seperti ia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Mereka sangat tau, jika Hyunjin, si Ice prince sekolah memiliki sifat yang sangat dingin. Pernah satu kejadian, dimana seorang siswa berakhir dengan dikeluarkan dari sekolah hanya karena siswa tersebut menumpahkan minuman soda di kemeja Hyunjin.Gosip tersebut sudah tersebar di penjuru sekolah.

Dan lebih parahnya, ada khasus yang sangat membuat orang takut mendekati Hyunjin. Yaitu, seorang guru konseling baru yang dipecat karena hanya menegur cara berpakaian Hyunjin yang berantakan.

Para siswa mulai menyangkut-pautkan hal ini karena mungkin, Hyunjin adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini.

Namun itu hanya rumor. Tapi kebanyakan dari siswa mempercayai hal tersebut. Dan berakhir dengan Hyunjin adalah sosok yang wajib dihindari.

.

.

.

Tak lama 2 jam berlalu. Satu-persatu dari mereka mulai meninggalakan ruang musik.

Jeongin sedaritadi hanya diam bahkan kedapatan melamun oleh Bang Chan, jadi khawatir dengan keadaan Jeongin.

Sebelum Jeongin meninggalkan kelas tersebut bersama dengan Jisung, Seungmin dan Felix. Chan mencehah kepergian Jeongin dengan menggenggam tangan Jeongin. Dengan alasan ia ingin sedikit mengobrol dengannya.

Disinilah mereka berada. Ditaman sekolah yang sedikit jauh dari kermaian.

"Jeonginie, ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Chan to the point.

"Eh? Tidak ada hyung."

"Benarkah? Daritadi kau tampak berdiam saja di kelas, jadi ku pikir mungkin kau memliki masalah."

"Sungguh hyung, tidak ada masalah apa pun." Jeongin meyakinkan Chan.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku Jeonginie. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu bisa memberi masukkan, tapi setidaknya aku adalah pendengar yang baik." Kata Chan sembari mengacak rambut hitam Jeongin.

"Ne, hyung. Gomawo,"

"Sekarang pulanglah ke asrama, aku yakin teman-temanmu sudah menunggumu." Chan menyudahi perbincangan mereka, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mengobrol lama dengan Jeongin. Hanya saja ia harus disibukkan dengan beberapa tugas OSIS.

Jeongin berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku pergi duluan hyung, sampai jumpa!" Jeongin berlari kecil saat meninggalkan Chan.

.

.

.

Setelah kembali dari asrama, Jeongin dikejutkan dengan terjangan Seungmin yang memeluk erat dirinya. Dan memberikan pertanyaan bruntunnya.

"Jeonginie!!! Kau dari mana saja? Apa yang dilakukan Chan hyung? Apa dia menyakitimu?"Seungmin mengusap pipinya ke kepala Jeongin.

Jeongin hanya dapat terkekeh kecil melihat Seungmin yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Entahlah, dia sungguh merasa senang.

"Chan hyung tidak melakukan apapun Seungmin-ah." Jeongin menjawab dengan susah payah, mengingat pelukan Seungmin yang tak melonggar sedikitpun.

Dari balik punggung Seungmin, Jeongin dapat melihat Jisung yang menghela nafas dan Felix yang masih asik dengan ponselnya.

"Ya, Seungmin-ah, kau ingin membunuh Jeonginie dengan pelukanmu hah?" Jisung menarik tangan kanan Jeongin yang bebas, untuk melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

"Aniya!!! Aku rindu Jeonginie..."

Jisung kembali berusaha menariknya dan Seungmin pun tak kalah kuatnya memeluk Jeongin.

Felix yang jengah mendengar adu mulut teman-temannya, hanya bisa memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Seungmin-ah, Jisung-ah, sudahlah..." Jeongin mencoba melerai perkelahian kecil mereka.

Dengan berat hati, Seungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Dapat Jisung lihat Jeongin bernafas lega.

"Jeongin,"seru Felix.

Merasa namanya disebut seseorang, Jeongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Felix yang sangat jarang bersuara "Ah ne?"

"Sebaiknya kau menjauh dari mereka, jika kau masih sayang nyawa ku rasa." Felix berkata dengan santainya.

"Heh?"

"Jangan dengarin bule kampung itu Jeonginie." Bisik Seungmin, namun tetap saja masih terdengar ke telinga Felix yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter darinya.

"Aku mendengarnya Seungmin!"

"Haha... Mian."

Perbincangan mereka pun diakhiri dengan pukulan keras Felix pada kepala Seungmin.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**


End file.
